


Hero

by vee_has_tea



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I can't title, I love them and I'm hurting because of that episode so I wrote this to cope, My First Work in This Fandom, Post-Episode: Putting Others First - Selfishness v. Selflessness Redux | Sanders Sides, Pre-Slash, Probably OOC but whatever, help please, hhhhh, no beta we die like men, or tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24573481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vee_has_tea/pseuds/vee_has_tea
Summary: "Roman, it's Janus. Can we talk?""No."
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Hero

Janus sunk out after speaking to Patton. He adjusted his hat and sighed wearily. He knew the next step would be talking to Roman, and he would. But...Roman laughing at his name... it hurt.

_"My name...is Janus."_

_"Janus!? What are you, a middle school librarian!?"_

There was pain, but at the same time, regret.

_"Oh Roman, thank god you don't have a mustache. Otherwise, between you and Remus, I wouldn't know who the evil twin is."_

He'd never forget the look on Roman's face after he said that. He sighed again, dragging his fingers across his face. For a few moments, he stood there, in his room, contemplating if he should go to Roman's room at all. One one hand, it might be good to give him a bit of space. On the other hand...he'd just lock himself in his room and never come out again. Making up his mind, Janus slowly walked to Roman's room, dreading every step. He came to a stop just outside his door, staring at the name written in fancy gold letters. Roman. Preparing himself for the worst, he knocked.

"Roman?"

Silence

He tried again.

"Roman are you there? It's Janus, can we talk?

"No."

"Roman...I just wanted to say I'm sorry for what I said after I told you my name. It was...uncalled for."

He turned to leave, when the door opened behind him. 

There stood Roman, eyes tinged with red, and hair messy.

"I'm sorry, Roman."

He still said nothing, just staring at Janus. Janus shifted uncomfortably. Apologies really weren't his forte, and the silence between them was being stretched for far too long. After a while of awkward and uncomfortable silence, Roman wordlessly stepped aside. Surprised, Janus walked into the room, noting that Roman's once fluffy pillow had been ripped to shreds, leaving feathers everywhere. After closing the door, Roman gestured to the bed, and sat down. Janus sat down next to him, being sure to leave a few feet of space between them. He opened his mouth to speak again, but Roman held up a hand, effectively stopping Janus.

"I'm sorry too."

His voice was rough, and it was clear he had been sobbing for a while. Janus was snapped out of his thoughts when Roman spoke again.

"It's just, I thought you were the bad guy. I mean the hat and the gloves certainly didn't help your image." He said, gesturing towards Janus and trying to implement a bit of humor. It fell flat.

"I...I'm trying to help Thomas, but everything I seem to do is just... wrong. I tried to do one thing right when I agreed to stop the callback when we were in the courtroom, because everyone said that I should. Except for you. But then... it turns out that was wrong too. And I know I shouldn't have laughed at your name, but I just wanted to make you a villain. Just so I could be his hero. But that only made me a monster."

Janus spoke up.

"Roman, I don't blame you at all. You've been taught from the beginning that things are black and while, good and evil. And when you accepted Virgil, you tried to change that. You're not completely there yet, but that's _okay_ , because you are _trying._ And that's enough for now."

"But I'm supposed to be his _hero._ And if I'm not that, then what am I."

"Roman, look at me. You are his hero. You are what gives him his ideas. Without you, we'd just have Remus, and no offense to the guy, I don't think people would enjoy seeing his idead."

Roman laughed a bit. It was a quiet chuckle, but Janus took it as a win.

"Without you, Thomas would probably be a sad, unemployed, nugget-head."

"Nugget-head?"

"Shut up I'm trying to help."

Roman quieted, and Janus took a deep breath.

"The only reason Thomas is where he is today, is because of you. You are the reason he loves the stage, why he makes videos. _You are his her."_

Janus paused.

"Okay yeah, that's all I got."

When Roman fell silent, he stood up to leave, but was stopped by a hand on his wrist. Roman, again silently, pulled him in for a hug.

"Thank you." mumbled Roman against his cape.

Janus awkwardly patted his back. 

"No problem."

He pulled away and grinned.

"Patton's been stress baking in the kitchen, and there are about a hundred cookies in there. How about we go steal some."

Roman laughed, making Janus smile again.

"All right bananaconda. Let's go."

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so that was my first work.  
> Also that episode killed me and I'm still dying send help


End file.
